The prince and the princess
by darysha
Summary: Elyon has the same powers as Phobos, so they can't defeat one another they both live in the castle, Elyon wanting good and Phobos bad... please read and review! Oneshot


Hi! This is my first fanfic! It's about Elyon (who is 20 or so) and her brother, Phobos. (and maybe they are a little out of character.) What can happen if they both have the same powers and they can't defeat one another? No pairings ; it's a one shot story. It may be not so good, but I hope you'll like it!

And I don't own Witch!

The prince and the princess

By witchfan girl

Elyon woke up from a good night sleep. It seemed like an usual morning at the castle. She went to her bathroom, closed the door and prepared for a bath. After a few minutes, a knock was heard at the door.

"Good morning, sis! Are you running a bath?"

It was the familiar voice of her brother Phobos.

"Good morning, bro! Yeah, I am. Why?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing really. Just wondering. Enjoy!"

He left. But Elyon wasn't sure about his answer.

"He's up to something…" she thought.

Meanwhile, in the throne room, there were two thrones. Only one was empty. On the other, Phobos was sitting in all his glory. Cedric and the head guard brought to him a rebel.

"He was caught spying, my prince…" Cedric hissed.

"Good. Take him to one of our prisons!" Phobos ordered.

But a voice as demanding as his spoke from the door:

"He will NOT go to the prisons!"

Cedric looked concerned in the voice's direction and bowed. The head guard just bowed deeply and the rebel looked hopefully. But the prince looked surprised at his sister.

"Hi, Elyon! How nice of you to join us! Weren't you taking a bath?" Phobos said, faking a smile.

"I knew you're up to something! Let the rebel go!" she answered.

"No! He's going to prison!"

"He's not!"

"He is!"

"HE IS NOT!"

"HE IS!"

They started shouting. The head guard just shrugged his shoulders, bowed and left.

Cedric just looked at each of them. "Brother and sister, two different persons, but so : same eye color, same hair color, same skills – well, almost ; they always fight and you never know who wins…" the lord thought.

Finally, the rebel was set free. The princess smiled and said:

"It's the best, Phobos."

Phobos looked at her nervously and left the room in silence.

Later that day, Elyon was bathing in the water of energy. (A/N: that place from the TV show, at the castle where the energy gathered) For that bath she was wearing a short blue dress. The prince came, followed close behind by Cedric.

"My turn, Elyon!" the prince said.

"No, it's not. I've just got here." she answered.

But he continued to argue. So she raised her arm and splashed him with water.

"Done! See, now you had your energy bath. Please leave!"

The water poured from the prince's beautiful hair… He raised his arms full of energy and lifted her up, then put her on the ground. And, finally, he jumped in the water.

She got also mad and started hitting him with beams of white energy. He just created a shield around him from the same white energy.

Elyon turned around and left.

"But they are really fond one of another!" the blond lord thought again.

That night, rebels came and took the princess while she was sleeping. They wanted to save her from Phobos and carried her to the Infinite City.

Next morning, the prince was happy of the news about this rebel act. So he gave an evil order… but after that, he didn't feel as good as he always expected… but why? Because there was no one to argue about his order… no one like her…

Meanwhile, Elyon woke up and when she realized where she was, she understood the rebel's thoughts. But after a little while, she started feeling depressed, not knowing why…

But then she got it : her brother's absence…

The Infinite City was so big. It was hard for her to find an exit, and the rebels wouldn't help, because they thought that Phobos can harm her.

Tears started to form in her eyes…

At the castle, Phobos was breaking vase after vase. Then, Cedric came and told him that she was kept in the Infinite City.

So Phobos took his army and went to the Infinite City's gate, attacking it. He smiled and thought: "She didn't let me attack the City before! But now I will save her. I'm coming, Elyon!"

She opened her eyes. She got his message. So she used her powers to make everyone get out of her way, while running desperately for an exit.

Phobos finally got in. Elyon felt him near and ran towards him. Then, the prince and princess saw each other. They both ran towards one another…

They hugged tight and beams of energy burst from them. The rebels and Phobos' men looked astonished.

"I love you Elyon!" Phobos whispered.

"I love you too!" Elyon answered. "Let's go home, okay?"

And she gave him a weak smile.

Behind them, Cedric thought once again:

"They are really inseparable! They are one another's complete part! They may fight, but they are united and never will separate! Meridian is nothing without one of them… The prince and princess… always…together…"

Well, this is it! English is not my native language. Maybe it's not a great story, but I hope you liked it! Please leave me a review and tell me what you think. Thank you! Bye!


End file.
